


Ash Riding Hood

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Ashton, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Smart Ashton, Smut, Teenage Drama, Top Calum, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern re-telling of Red Riding Hood.</p><p>Or,</p><p> As he walked the dark and cold path to his pal's house, he ran over a few things again and again. He probably hated Luke and Michael for making him do that alone. Not only did he have to have to handle Calum but he had to walk down that muddy path; <i>‘how disgusting,’</i> Ashton thought. Oh and not to mention how creepy the whole way was and all the weird kind of noises in the background, were giving a good ambiance to the whole situation. Wow, he felt like in one of those horror movie where at any moment he would be attacked by something and no one would ever hear of him again.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"I'm gonna eat you, Ashton Irwin."<br/><br/><br/><b>P.S:</b> No pun intended...<br/>Or maybe it is.<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton shoved his hands in the pocket of his greyish-blue hoodie and took a deep breath, thinking about the whole situation. That was a pretty hard task and he had no clue as to how to deal with such a situation. A little help from his other two friends would have be nice, great actually, but they were busy studying for a test that they had the next day. Ashton smiled to himself as an idea popped in his head but quickly made a face and shook his head negatively; that was not good enough. As he walked the dark and cold path to Calum’s house, he ran over a few things again and again and scrunched his face as he still could not come up with a good one. He concluded; he was lame at handling this situation.

The curly-haired boy jolted as he came back to reality by a creepy noise far in a distance; far enough that made it difficult to figure out what it was. He probably hated Luke and Michael for making him do that alone. Not only did he have to have to handle Calum but he had to walk down that muddy path; _‘how disgusting,’_ Ashton thought. Oh and not to mention how creepy the whole way was; the hustling of the trees, the dimly lit street, and all the weird kind of noises in the background, giving a good ambience to the whole situation. Wow, he felt like in one of those horror movie where at any moment he would be attacked by something and no one would ever hear of him again.

“This is ridiculous,” Ashton slapped himself on the forehead as he took a final turn to Calum’s house. Really, if it was not for Calum and his broken-heart situation, he swore he would not have done that all by himself; being the girl that he was. Ashton sighed in relief when he reached the front door and rang the bell, tapping his right foot on the floor as he waited.

“Hi, Mrs. H,” Ashton smiled at the older woman as she let him in. “Is Calum home?”

“He’s in his room,” she sighed. “He’s been up there for a while now and he won’t come down, not even to grab a bite.”

‘That must have been one hell of a heartbreak,’ Ashton thought and looked up to Calum’s mum, his smile never leaving his face. “I’ll talk to him.”

On that Ashton adjusted his backpack on his right shoulder and walk up the stairs, to the door at the far end of the corridor. He sighed, something he must have done a hundred times already that night, and gently knocked on the door before pushing it open or tried to.

“Hey Cal Pal, open up! It’s me, Ashton,” the curly-haired boy called out and drummed his fingers against the wooden door as he waited for an answer.

“Hey Ash,” Calum greeted dully as he opened the door before moving to a particular spot on the bed, a spot that he had not left for a few hours and maybe had intended to stick to if it was not for his friend who showed up. The dark-haired boy looked up to see Ashton with his hands on his hips, in an exaggerated manner, staring right at him. “What?”

“That’s it? That’s all I get? Just a plain ‘hey Ash’,” Ashton threw his hands in the air and dropped his bag on the floor, by his foot. “I don’t get a hug, not even the cute Calum smile?”

Calum shook his head and again moved from that spot. “Hi Ashton! How are you?” Calum tried to put more enthusiasm into his sentence and pulled the other boy into a hug.

“That’s more like my Cal Pal,” Ashton smiled into the hug, pulling away shortly after, and scrunched his nose. “Woah, what’s that smell?”

“What smell?” Calum creased his brows and sniffed.

“Is that you Calum? When was the last time you had a shower, buddy?”

“What?” Calum looked at the other boy in disbelief before shaking his head and letting out a chuckled. “I had a shower earlier today.”

“Yesss…” Ashton cheered and bumped shoulder with Calum’s bare one. “That’s it; there is that smile.”

For the first time that night, Ashton actually looked at the other boy, who sported black shorts that were really low on his hips and he had no shirt on, giving Ashton a good view of his slightly toned abs. Judging by the look of his hair, Ashton figured that Calum had not bothered styling them. Why would he? He had locked himself in his room anyway. After taking one last good look at his friend, Ashton sighed mentally and went over a few things that he had planned to cheer Calum up. But funnily, at that moment, his mind was basically going blank on him.

“Great! First Luke and Michael bailed out on me and now, my plans are. This is fucking awesome,” Ashton whispered to himself, unaware that Calum was looking at him with a confused look on his face.

“Umm, Ash?” Calum bit his lower lip. “Are you alright?”

Ashton looked at Calum as if he had grown a second head before bursting into a fit of laughter. That was a hilarious situation; Calum was the one with the broken heart but at that moment, with the look on Calum’s face, it looked the other way around.

“Ok, now you’re starting to worry me,” Calum said, still trying to figure out Ashton’s reaction. “First you’re talking to yourself and then you’re laughing for no reason. Wow, Ash.”

“I’m ok but you’re not and we had to fix that… or fix you.”

“Fix me?” Calum chuckled. “I’m not broken.”

“So, how are you mate?”

“Ash, seriously, I’m fine,” Calum reassured with a small smiled.

“Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?” Ashton asked and dropped himself on the bed, motioning for the dark-haired boy to do the same.

As Calum seated himself not far from the other boy, he let himself be pulled into Ashton’s muscular arm and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Am ok, Ash,” Calum whispered and wrapped both his hands around Ashton’s middle. “Where are Luke and Michael?”

“Studying for tomorrow’s test?” Ashton shrugged and placed his head above Calum’s, taking a sniff of his hair in the process. “Calum, why does your hair smell like bubble gum?”

“Fuck, we have a test tomorrow?” Calum asked as he pulled away from the older boy. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? And dude, what’s wrong with bubble gum?”

“Umm… you were in class with us when Mr. Burk announced it, two days ago,” Ashton reminded him. “There’s nothing wrong about it. It’s just… it’s unusual.”

“And why aren’t you studying?” Calum raised an eyebrow and bit on the nail of his index.

“Umm, well, my grades are above 80% already,” Ashton stated, feeling quite impressed with himself. “And not revising for a silly little test is not going to make me fail.”

“Right,” Calum nodded and looked at his feet, a serious expression on his face as he thought about it. “You know, sometimes looking, I tend to forget how smart you are.”

“What do you mean?” Ashton shoved the other boy in the shoulder as he raised an eyebrow. “Do I look stupid?”

“Yes?” Calum chuckled and shook his head as he took a look at his friend, laughing even harder at Ashton’s expression. “No, I was only teasing.”

“Teasing?” Ashton rolled his eyes and chuckled. “S’not funny.”

“You do look smart, pretty intellectual actually, especially when you wear your glasses,” Calum added as he bit the left side of his lower lip, a small smile playing on his face.

“Aww, that’s sweet Cal,” Ashton smiled as he eyed the bag that laid forgotten on the floor and made a face; it was too far, out of his reach. “Grab my bag, please?”

“You get it,” Calum shrugged and proceeded to bite on his nails again. Without warning, Ashton placed a hand on the other boy’s back and pushed him off the bed, laughing hard when Calum made a face. “Why’d you do that for?”

“I said please,” Ashton said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So?”

“So?” Ashton imitated his friend. “Just grab the bag already.”  
Shaking his head, Calum got off the floor and rubbed his ass cheek as he walked to the black backpack. “My bum,” he whined, a pout on his lips, as he picked the bag and moved back to the bed.

“It’s still there,” Ashton chuckled, checking Calum’s bum out, in the process.

“Don’t do that,” Calum warned and climbed on the bed, taking a seat in a corner, far from Ashton.

“Am not doing anything,” Ashton shrugged and pulled the bag closer to him. “Nice ass, by the way.”

“Ashtonnn…” Calum mumbled, in an embarrassed tone, and shook his head; Ashton could be so unpredictable sometimes.

“Just being honest, I like what I saw,” Ashton pulled on the zipper, revealing its content. “Let’s see what we have here.”

“Wow, that’s a hell load of sugar.” Calum opened his eyes wide as the other boy pulled a bunch of confection out of the bag. “Are you alright, Ash?”

“They’re not for me, dumbo. They’re for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, I figured that you, you know, you lack a bit of sweetness in your life at the moment.” Ashton grinned and placed a couple packets of marshmallows, gummy bears, heart-shaped candies and a few lollipops on the bed. “There’re all yours.”

“I don’t lack sweetness,” Calum protested but still appreciated the ‘sweet’ gesture. He eyed the candies and licked his lips; Ashton may have exaggerated a little bit but he could not deny that all of those looked so tempting. “And besides, I’m not a girl. I don’t need these to get over a terrible heartbreak.”

“Who said anything about a heartbreak?” Ashton asked and paused for a second, thinking about what the other boy had just said. “Wait! Terrible? How terrible?”

“Umm…” Calum licked his lips and stared blankly in front of him, that girl’s voice resonating in his head.

Ashton sighed and waved a hand in front of Calum’s face a few times, trying to bring him back to reality. A few minutes earlier, he had thought that he was succeeding at cheering his mate up but at the particular moment, he felt like he was back to square one. ‘Great move, Ashton.’

“Earth to Calum. Can you hear me?”

Ashton snapped his fingers a couple of times and stared at the other boy, who still did not move, not even blinked. Scratching the back of his head, he bit on his lower lip; there he was again, without an idea. Oh boy, how he wished he could get some help at that moment. But no, help would not be coming, at least not from anyone but himself. _‘Arrgh,’_ Ashton kicked his foot in the air, mentally cursing Luke and Michael. Again, the curly-haired boy sighed; what could he possibly do? He moved his head from side to side, making different faces, as he thought about something that would be good enough. Damn, nothing good was coming out of him.

Ashton did not know how or when he did it but at that time, he found himself sitting right in front of the other boy, on both his knees. He did not know what took over him but there he was, ready to execute his plan. Licking his lips, he slowly moved forward and pressed them against Calum’s plump ones. Only a few second into the _‘kiss’_ , if it should even be called a kiss, seeing that he only had his lips pressed against the other male’s one, that the realisation of what was happening hit Ashton. No, it was not kiss. All Ashton wanted was to get a reaction from Calum. Any kind, even if that meant bitching at him or worse, kicking him out. Well, he just did not like the quiet and lost Calum.


	2. Chapter 2

To Ashton’s surprise, instead of pulling away, like he thought, Calum pressed his lips harder against the other boy’s ones, kissing him slowly and gently. Although his initial action should have been to pull away, Ashton found himself wrapping an arm around the other boy’s back, pulling him closer. _‘Wow,’_ Ashton thought. He knew that it was wrong and he should not be having any kind of thoughts or that tingling sensation that was pooling in him; Calum was his best friend. But what the heck? That was one hell of a kiss.

They stayed like that for long minutes, but eventually had to pull away when their need for oxygen was stronger. Once they broke from the kiss, neither of them dared to look at the other, dreading what the other’s reaction would be; Ashton was nervously playing with his hands while Calum was biting on his lower lip, his eyes fixed on the dark blue carpet. All he wanted was to get a reaction from Calum and he had gotten much more than that; if he was to be honest, the kiss was amazing but what he least wanted was that awkward silence that reigned in the room, at that particular moment.

 _‘Well done, Ashton. This is fucking awesome,’_ Ashton cursed himself inwardly and let out a breath that he did not he had been holding. If there was somebody who had to do something, then it was him and he licked his lips as he decided that it was actually time to start talking.

“Calum? I… umm…” Ashton started but the words got stuck in his throat, since he did not really plan on what to say. Clearing his throat, he mentally slapped himself a few times before giving it another try. “Calum, I’m sorry.” Although he might be apologising, Ashton did not regret any of it; how could anyone regret such an amazing thing?

“You know what she said to me?” Calum said, staring at his feet, his voice low and almost inaudible.

“What?” Ashton frowned; there he was, apologising, and all that stupid guy could think about was that damn girl. Oh, how he wished he could kick Calum at that moment. But no, he was there to cheer Calum up, not to make things worse. Getting a grip of himself, Ashton added, “Dude, what are you talking about?”

“You know, when we broke up,” Calum said and finally looked up, since they parted from the kiss, to meet with Ashton’s green eyes.

“Umm, what did she say?”

“She said that I wasn’t good enough…”

“Calum…” Ashton started but the other boy talked again.

“And,” Calum took a deep breath and tried to finish his sentence. “She said I was gay.”

“Umm…” Ashton bit his lips as he looked at the boy, not really knowing what to say.

“Do you think that I’m gay?” Calum said in a small voice; he did kiss Ashton but that did not really count. But then again, Ashton was a guy and he just kissed him. Yeah, he had just kissed a guy. Damn, he was so screwed.

“Huh,” Ashton thought for a second, letting his mind drift to that kiss, the way Calum felt against his lips, the way he tasted. _‘Woah, stop right there,’_ Ashton warned himself. He did not know about Calum but he sure was starting to question his sexuality after that. “Look, don’t be so hard on yourself just cause of a girl. And besides, she’s right, you’re not good enough for her.”

“What?” Calum lifted his eyes and stared at the other boy in confusion.

“Yeah,” Ashton chuckled and playfully slapped Calum in the shoulder. “You’re way better for her.”

“You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to say that.”

“No, I mean it,” Ashton smiled as his expression softened and he placed a hand on Calum’s shoulder. “And if I thought that you sucked, I’d have told you that you sucked.”

Calum’s mouth curved up into a small smile at the comment and he looked at the other boy from the corner of his eyes; if there was one thing he liked about Ashton, it was his honesty. Thinking about the curly-haired lad, he recalled; why on earth did Ashton kiss him? He was upset and heartbroken; so, it was understandable. But why did Ashton do it? Also, he might not say it but he actually kissed Ashton back because he wanted to prove a point; he was not gay. And so, what did it prove? _‘I actually liked it. Fuck, I kissed a boy and I fucking enjoyed it,’_ Calum thought. That was wrong, totally wrong; he should not be feeling those tingly sensation that he was feeling in his tummy at that moment.

“Ash, can I ask you a question?” Calum asked as he cleared his throat.

“Anything,” Ashton giggled and tossed a gummy bear in his mouth.

“Umm… why’d you do it?

“Do what?” Ashton asked as he again put a candy in his mouth.

“Kiss me?” Calum asked, uncertainty in his voice. Even though he was nervous as to what the answer would be, he wanted to know, needed to know.

“Oh that,” Ashton laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t kiss you, you kissed me,” he protested.

“What?” Calum looked at Ashton in disbelief; now, that was outrageous. He may had been losing his mind but he knew what happened a few minutes earlier; he remembered perfectly how Ashton had pressed his soft lips against his. Just because Ashton did not have a good reason for his action, did not mean that he could throw all the blame on Calum. Calum crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Stop throwing a fit in your head,” Ashton laughed and slapped the back of Calum’s head.

“How do you… I’m not throwing a fit,” Calum huffed; he hated it when his friends could read him like an open book.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Ashton chuckled and tickled Calum’s side, causing him to laugh out loud.

“Stop,” Calum said in a whiny tone, laughing even harder. “You’re evading the question. Don’t evade my question.”

Ashton looked at Calum who was looking right back at him, with his lips pursed into a tiny pout. Those lips; damn, those lips! Without really intending to, Ashton let his mind drift back to that _‘kiss’,_ the one that he refused to admit was a real kiss, and thought about how Calum tasted. He shook the thought out of his head and directed his attention back to his friend, who was looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ashton laughed and playfully slapped Calum across the cheek. “It’s like you’re gonna eat me or something.”

“Eat you?” Calum giggled. “I don’t eat people… or maybe I do.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna eat you, Ashton Irwin,” Calum smirked and licked his lips.

“Very funny,” Ashton snickered and shook his curls out of his eyes. “I didn’t come here to get eaten by the not-so-scary Calum Hood.”

“Yeah and the not-so-scary Calum Hood has turned into a big bad wolf and he’s gonna eat you,” Calum said as he tried to make a scary face, which turned out to be unsuccessful as Ashton started to laugh uncontrollably. “Ash?”

“Hmm…” Ashton hummed through his laughter.

“You’ve got the cutest laugh, or giggle, whatever it is you do,” Calum mumbled. “It’s pretty sexy, actually.”

“Sexy?” Ashton laughed even harder and hit his hands together as he thought about it; cute and sexy laugh. That was hilarious.

“Yes, you are very sexy,” Calum said looking right at the other boy as he slowly mouthed those words.

The moment Ashton’s eyes landed on Calum, he stopped laughing when he realised that the other boy was looking at him with hungry eyes and was seductively chewing on the side of his bottom lips. What was Calum playing at? Was it what Ashton was thinking about, Calum was hitting on him? Calum turned his attention to Ashton’s lips, his tongue running over his own, wetting them, as he thought about all the things he wanted Ashton’s lips to do to him.

“This is so fucked up,” Calum mumbled to himself and took a deep breath. “Ash?”

“Hmm…”

“I think I’m going crazy.”

“I don’t think you’re the only one,” Ashton muttered as he also could not take his eyes off Calum’s plump lips.

“Think I can let this craziness take over?”

“Huh…” Ashton bit the inside of his cheek and tried to figure out what to say but only shrugged, shaking his head positively as he wondered what his friend had in mind.

Without warning, Calum leaned forward and took Ashton’s lips between his own, his hand automatically making their way around the boy’s neck. Ashton shifted from his spot, to face Calum, and pressed the palm of his hand flat against the dark-haired boy’s bare chest, gently pushing him backward, so that he was lying on his back; successfully doing so without breaking from the kiss. Again shifting on the bed, Ashton swung a foot over Calum’s middle and moved to straddled him. Although his initial plan was to sit right on top of the other boy’s penis, Ashton decided to take things rather slow and instead seated himself lower on Calum’s thigh, but still dangerously close to Calum’s penis. The hand that he had on Calum’s chest made its way to his left nipple and his long finger toyed with the bud that had hardened under his touches, while his other hand trailed up and down Calum’s side soothingly, both boys panting into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Ashton pulled away, for some air, and looked down at the dark-haired boy, who had his eyes closed and his lips were wet and pinker than usual. Very slowly, Calum’s eyes fluttered open and he lazily smiled at Ashton. He snaked both his hands to Ashton’s butt and pulled him upper on his thigh, positioning him on his penis, letting out a moan when Ashton rotated his hips, so that he was comfortably seated. Eyeing Ashton as the boy’s eyes roamed over his naked chest, Calum hoisted himself up and supported himself on his elbows, with a pout. That was not fair; Ashton’s tee had to go. Calum reached a hand forward and tugged on the black material, wriggling his eyebrows at the other boy. Not sooner the gesture was made, Ashton pulled the tee over his head and tossed it on the floor.

“Better?” Ashton asked in a husky, still quite high-pitched, voice as he ran a hand over his own torso before playing with one of his nipples.

“Mmm… want more,” the dark-haired boy mumbled and reached out to caress Ashton’s sides.

“More?” Ashton laughed; yeah, that was the same guy who was sure he was not into guys a few minutes earlier. “How much more do you want?”

“As much as you can gimme,” Calum said in a small voice while making a puppy face, his usual pout on. “And stop being such a tease,” he added when Ashton moved his hand to toy with his other nipple, occasionally rotating his hips against Calum’s.

“You know that no one can say no when you pull that face, right?” Ashton leaned forward and attached his lips to the other boy’s jaw, gently biting and sucking on a specific spot. Despite knowing that it would leave a mark, the curly-haired lad only pulled away when he was satisfied with his task.

“And you know that you should not have given me a hickey there?” Calum looked at Ashton with a raised eyebrow. He let out a low moan as Ashton again moved his hips and he reached for the boy’s right ear, twisting it between his fingers. “How… shit! If you keep doing that I swear I’m not gonna last longer than five minutes,” Calum sighed; although he wanted Ashton to keep going, he also did not want that moment to end yet. “How I am gonna hide that? It’s on my fucking jaw.”

“You could just google for an excuse,” Ashton giggled and placed a kiss to the abused skin.

“Google?” Calum laughed and directed Ashton’s lips to his, pressing a wet kiss to them. “We’ll just figure something out later. Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?”

“You mean down there?” Ashton chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face. “We need something slippery.”

Calum’s eyes widened at the statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Calum’s eyes widened at the statement; was Ashton really thinking what Calum thought he was thinking? Shaking his head negatively, Calum pushed that thought out of his head; why would Ashton want to sleep with him? But then again, there was that statement; why would the other lad want something slippery for, other than sex?

Upon seeing the boy’s silent reaction, Ashton cupped his face and made Calum look at him. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Ashton whispered and placed a kiss to Calum’s forehead, his thumbs rubbing the dark-haired boy’s cheeks soothingly.

Calum looked up at the other boy, a smile making its way to his face, and placed a hand above Ashton’s; Ashton was just being humble. It was not the sex that bothered him; on the contrary, he wanted it. What bothered Calum was that he had something to blame all of that on but what about Ashton? Why was he doing it? Was he just doing it because he thought that Calum wanted it and he wanted him to be okay? No, if that was the case he did not want it. He wanted Ashton to want it just like he wanted it; not do it out of compulsion.

“You okay?” Ashton asked again.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Calum asked in a small voice, looking straight into the curly head’s eyes.

“Never more certain,” Ashton chuckled when he noticed Calum’s frown. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me but I’m actually craving for you at the moment.”

“Craving?” Calum giggled. “So you want this?”

“I do. Do you Calum Hood want this?”

“I do.” Calum shook his head and hid his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck, giggling harder.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Calum nuzzled closer to the other boy. Whatever was going on in his head, flew out of the window after Ashton’s statement. He turned his attention back to the boy who was still straddling him, looking all seductive, with those green hungry eyes. “I do. I do want you, Ashton Irwin,” Calum confirmed as he pushed a strand of hair off the other boy’s face. “Will hand cream do?”

Ashton shook his head negatively as he thought about that option. “Not slippery enough for a first time.”

“What do you suggest then?” Calum pursed his lips forward, looking at Ashton expectantly.

“Umm…” Ashton shifted, so that he was lying beside the dark-haired boy, and pulled him closer to his side, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I think I’ve an idea,” Calum grinned and turned his face to the side, placing a kiss to Ashton’s shoulder before getting to his feet. He cursed under his breath and adjusted his shorts around his crotch area; making sure that his hard-on was not visible. “Be right back, sweetie.”

Ashton nodded and watched as the other boy exited the room before slipping out of the tight confinement of his jeans; sighing in relief as he did so. He pushed his curly fringe out of his face and slipped a hand in his boxers, pleasuring himself as he waited for Calum.

Calum bit his lower lip and quietly walked down the dimly lit corridor, to the stairs. After taking a quick peek around, to make sure there was no one, Calum made his way down the stairs, to the kitchen. He scrambled through one of the cabinets and smiled when he found what he was looking for, quickly shoving it in his pocket and deciding not to linger around for too long. He did not want to be caught with an erection; that would be way too embarrassing. As Calum turned on his heels, he stopped dead in his track and swallowed hard when he noticed his sister in the doorway.

_‘Well, this is great. Why is it that only when you don’t want something to happen, it just have to happen?’_ Calum sighed, hoping that his sister would not notice his erection.

“Hey babes, you alright?” Mali asked, a smile on her face, as she walked towards her brother.

“Umm…” Calum laughed nervously and shifted on his foot, thankful that his shorts were kind of loose; thus, hiding his hard-on. “Yeah, I, umm, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” she raised an eyebrow and eyed Calum who was staring at his feet. “You need something?”

“Yes, I mean no. Ashton… Ashton wanted some juice. So, I was just getting some juice,” Calum stuttered as he moved to the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice and turning to leave.

“Calum?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you need glasses?” Mali chuckled and shook her head, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet and setting it on the small table, next to where Calum was standing.

“Yeah, the glasses,” Calum smiled and nodded in appreciation, mentally kicking himself for being so lame at finding excuses. Ashton would probably laugh at him if he knew. “I’ll, umm… Ashton waiting, so.”

“Yeah,” Mali nodded and placed a kiss to Calum’s cheek. “Have fun.”

Then he saw it, the cheeky smile playing on her face. _‘Damn, she knew,’_ Calum gulped and quickly rushed out of the kitchen to avoid getting caught in that awkward situation again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he placed a hand on the door handle, hoping that Ashton did not change his mind; or worse, what if Ashton was only making fun of him? There was only one way to find out. Slightly pushing the door open, Calum peeked inside to where he knew the other boy was and his lips curved upward into a smile when he caught sight of the scene displayed in front of him. Sprawled on his bed, was Ashton, his eyes closed, his head against the headboard, while his hands moved vigorously in his boxers, small whimpering sounds occasionally escaping his mouth.

“You’re starting without me,” Calum pouted as he locked the door behind him and crossed his hands over his chest.

“I thought you ran away.” Chuckling, Ashton slipped his hand out of his underwear and got to his feet, walking to where Calum was standing. He placed both his hands over the other boy’s shoulder and deposited a kiss to the tip of Calum’s nose before pressing their foreheads together. “What have you been up to?”

“You said we needed something slippery, so…”

Ashton eyed Calum’s hand and laughed. “A carton of orange juice and two glasses. That’s very slippery.”

Calum rolled his eyes and walked past Ashton, placing what he had in hand on the desk. “No, silly. These are… never mind. I’ve this,” Calum wriggled his eyebrows as he pulled a small bottled from his pocket.

Taking the bottle from Calum’s hand, Ashton raised an eyebrow as he read what was written on the wrapping. “Cooking oil?”

“Yeah?” Calum said in an uncertain voice as he scratched the back of his head. “Is it slippery enough?”

“Yes it is but cooking oil?” Ashton repeated.

“If you have a better idea, Mr Irwin, please do let me know,” Calum huffed and pulled the oil from Ashton, tossing it on the table.

Smiling as he looked at Calum’s pouting expression, Ashton swiped a hand around the dark-haired boy’s middle and lifted him off his feet. “Grab the bottle, will you?” he whispered into Calum’s ear.

After laying the other on the bed, Ashton slipped out of his tee and placed a kiss to the tip of Calum’s nose, causing him to giggle at the ticklish sensation. He then moved to peck Calum, trailing his kiss to his chest, just above his beating heart, and sucked on the pale skin. Calum reached out and twirled his fingers around Ashton’s curly locks, gently pulling on them when Ashton bit him harder. When he was satisfied with his task, Ashton trailed his kissed down while his hands pushed Calum’s shorts and boxers down his legs and tossed them to the floor before placing a kiss to the head of Calum’s penis. Very slowly, he took the tip into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and taking more of Calum with each forward movement.

“Fuck,” Calum cursed and grabbed the bedsheet on each side of him, throwing his head at the back. His hips instinctively bucked forward and met with each of Ashton’s head thrust. “Ash… Ashton, wait.”

“What happened?” Ashton asked as he pulled away and rubbed soothing circles on Calum’s inner thigh. “You wanna stop?”

“Heck, no.” Calum quickly shook his head negatively and pulled Ashton beside him, nuzzling into his neck. “Just don’t want it to end yet.”

“You naughty boy,” Ashton chuckled.

“Umm… Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“How are we gonna do this? I mean, who’s gonna, you know…”

“Oh!”

Ashton pondered for a second, trying to sort that little detail out in his head. He turned his head to the side and looked at the boy, in his arm, who still had his eyes closed and was pressing light kisses to the side of Ashton’s neck. He looked so pretty from that angle. Remembering the reason he was at Calum’s house, Ashton decided to do what he felt was right; he was going to make sure that Calum forget all that was going on in his mind and only remember that particular evening. Taking Calum’s lips between his own, Ashton eased himself out of his boxers and pressed his naked hips to Calum’s side. He swung a leg over Calum’s middle and shifted, so that he was straddling the other boy again.

“Shit.” Calum breathed out, his hands travelling to the swell of Ashton’s butt, as the curly head rubbed himself on Calum’s penis. “Stop teasing.”

“Not teasing, just want this moment to last,” Ashton’s lips curved up into a small smile and scrunched his nose when he grabbed the bottle that was by Calum’s side.

“You don’t have to use it, you know,” Calum stated, pursing his lips forward. “We could do it raw.”

“Raw?” Ashton raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even know that you knew that word.”

“I may not look smart, like you, but I ain’t stupid.”

“You know, maybe we should keep the talking for later,” Ashton bit his lips as he opened the bottle. “It’s really killing the mood.”

“Ok,” Calum almost whispered as he took a deep breath.

He knew that he was wasting time by all the little talks but the thing was; he was really apprehensive about what was about to happen, he was scared even. That was his first time with a guy and he was more scared at being terrible at it than doing it. But that was Ashton’s first time as well; a fact that slightly boosted him. He knew that first time hurt and Calum took a deep breath; readying himself for what was about to come. However, when he felt something wet and cold running down his penis, Calum opened his eyes and watched as Ashton poured a generous amount of oil on his length. Oh, so he was topping.

Ashton rubbed his hand up and down Calum’s penis before slightly lifting himself up and guiding Calum to his entrance. Taking a deep breath, Ashton lowered himself onto Calum’s penis and shut his eyes tight, dropping himself onto the other boy; the tip of Calum’s erection still in him. _‘Ok, that fucking hurt,’_ Ashton thought as he tried to relax. Ashton inhaled deeply against Calum’s chest and shifted above the boy’s penis, only to let out a hiss and still himself. Calum frowned and cupped Ashton’s face, making the boy look at him.

“Aston, we can stop,” Calum whispered and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m… I’m ok,” Ashton said, a smile finding its way to his lips when he looked into the other boy’s eyes, and instantly forgetting all the pain.

“You sure?” Calum asked again and took Ashton’s lips between his.

“Positive,” Ashton said into the kiss.

To prove his point, Ashton slid further down on Calum’s penis and took him all the way in before lifting his hips and slowly repeating the action. Ashton directed his lips to Calum’s jawline before taking the skin between his teeth, just below the mark that he had previously left. He knew that another hickey on the jaw was a terrible idea, insane even, but at that moment, nothing did feel sane. Calum made a face; another hickey? That was fucking great; how the hell was he going to explain them? Deciding to add a little twist of his own, Calum thrust his hips forward and grinned triumphantly when Ashton let out a loud grunt. He cupped the curly head’s face and brought their lips together, smooching him, before moving his lips to Ashton’s neck. He took the skin between his teeth and bit down on it, earning a hiss from the other, before proceeding to work on the slightly tanned skin. Placing a kiss to the red spot, Calum trailed his lips just below the abused skin and sucked on it, marking Ashton again; yeah, let Ashton explain those.

Ashton leant forward and took on of Calum’s nipples in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the bud and ran his long fingers up and down Calum’s side, making Calum writhe under him. Ashton moved back into a sitting position and placed both his hands flat against Calum’s chest as he rode the boy at a faster speed. Calum sucked on his lower lip as he took a look at the boy who was riding him. The scene displayed in front of him and the feeling of Ashton’s tightness around him was enough to send him over the edge and Calum spilt his load inside Ashton. Ashton kept moving until he was sure he got everything out of the other boy before sliding off and dropping himself by Calum’s side. Calum smiled when he felt something poking him in the side and he shifted so that he was lying on his side, facing Ashton. Taking Ashton’s bottom lip between his teeth, Calum took hold of Ashton’s penis in one hand and pumped him fast enough to make the boy’s breathing fasten. He may never have given another boy a hand job before but Calum tried a few tricks that he would usually use on himself and smiled against Ashton’s lips when the curly head came undone in his hand. Ashton pulled away from the kiss and placed his head against Calum’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Come here,” Ashton whispered and pulled Calum in his arms, rubbing his hips against Calum’s as he enjoyed his afterglow.

They stayed like that for several minutes, in silence, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body next to theirs, while Ashton occasionally deposited tiny kisses on Calum’s arms. Ashton closed his eyes and smiled to himself; after all, he did not regret walking down the dark and muddy path to Calum’s house. He was happily enjoying the peaceful silence when all of a sudden he felt Calum’s shoulder shaking beside him and he quickly opened his eyes; only to see that the other boy was laughing uncontrollably.

“What happened?” Ashton asked and hoisted himself up to look at Calum.

“Nothing,” Calum shook his head and tried to stop laughing but was unsuccessful. “Sorry.”

“Seriously?”

“Umm… I was just thinking.” Calum took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he thought about it again. A week, one whole week passed since he broke up and he could not get her words out of his head; _‘you’re so gay’._ Yes, he was the same guy who was throwing a fit about it and was trying to prove that he was not gay. Then how the hell did he let that happen? The taste of Ashton’s lips, his soft touches, the warmth of his body against his; he had to admit, all of those did feel good, different but good. “We’re so screwed.”

“I know.” Ashton laughed as he again shifted on the mattress and grabbed his bag that was still lying in a corner on the bed. Again opening it, Ashton pulled out two cans of beer and placed them beside him before tossing the bag on the floor.

“You brought beer and all you gave me was candy?” Calum pouted and moved into a sitting position, leaning against the other boy’s shoulder.

Ashton popped one of the can open and took a sip. “Well, candy is the remedy in all kind of situations. So…”

Calum made a face when Ashton shoved a marshmallow in his mouth and downed some of his drink. “That’s disgusting.”

“S’not,” Ashton stated and repeated the action. He pushed a marshmallow past Calum’s lips and brought the can of beer to his lips. “See, it’s not so bad.” Before Calum could answer, Ashton pressed his lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
